


Moments of Clarity and Confusion

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not jealous. That would be stupid and unreasonable and it's all Go's fault anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Clarity and Confusion

It wasn't that he was jealous, Jin told himself, because being jealous would be stupid and unreasonable and who'd have thought Go would turn out to be such a hit at a group date anyway? And it wasn't like he was even trying either, which was even more vexing: he was awkward and shy and it seemed to be an irresistible lure. He flinched as one woman leant in closer and really, that was _way_ too close, lady, back the hell _off_.

His eyes widened as the realisation behind his visceral reaction belatedly kicked in and oh hell no. Not now. Not Go of all people, surely. He took a long drink and pleaded with his subconscious to lie to him. He'd been attracted to some inappropriate people before but they didn't come much more inappropriate than Kamiya Go, police officer, fellow Gransazer and constant pain in the ass.

He gave Go a tight smile as his friend gave him a concerned look, waving the glass at him in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. He wasn't jealous about Go getting all the attention, he thought, then amended the thought to Go not being the one he was jealous of. He just wanted to finish out the evening in one piece, without making a fool of himself and/or being called out to fight whichever alien the Warp Monarchy had sent to destroy them this time. And if he drank a little more than usual and laughed a little more falsely than usual then it was only natural because nobody was taking the damn hint and seemed to delight in dragging the torture out as long as possible.

He couldn't _wait_ for the evening to be over.

***

Go frowned as Jin started another glass of wine. Alright, it wasn't exactly reaching dangerous levels yet and clearly Jin had a fairly high tolerance level when it came to alcohol but it was slowly becoming clear to him that something was... not wrong, not exactly, just... off. As if something was bothering his friend, but if so it was something Go couldn't put his finger on.

If you didn't know Jin, he thought, smiling awkwardly at the lady to his right, then you probably wouldn't think anything was wrong, but he _did_ know Jin and the more he watched the more he was certain something was going on inside Jin's head, something he wasn't privy to. There were a couple of looks Jin was giving him that he couldn't decipher and he wasn't about to ask what was wrong when they were in unfamiliar company.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the group date finally came to an end and he promised himself that he was never letting Jin talk him into one of these things ever again. But at least now that it was over he stood a better chance of getting some answers; or at least, he stood a better chance once he got Jin home. He paused at the end of the street, Jin's arm slung around his shoulder as Jin hummed the tune of some song or other, not that Go could work out which song it was. Now, which was closer, his place or Jin's?

"Your place or mine?" he asked dryly at a break in the humming and Jin gave him a bright - overly bright - smile.

"Up to you, Officer."

Go sighed and rearranged Jin's arm around his shoulder before heading to the right. They'd go back to his place. If it wasn't up to a certain overly-dramatic fashion designer's standards that was just too bad. "You're drunk," he said flatly. "Why did you drink so much?"

"Why did I drink so much, he says," Jin announces to the night air. "Not that observant are you, Mister Police Officer?"

Clearly, Go thought as he gritted his teeth, being drunk had no effect on Jin still being a smart ass. "Then why don't you enlighten me?" he asked, maintaining a calm, steady tone that Jin completely didn't deserve right now.

Jin huffed and simply waved his free hand in vague circles. "Some things are just expected of designers, you know," he replied, although Go was pretty sure that drinking too much at group dates wasn't exactly what Jin meant. "They're not always true but sometimes they are." Jin looked up at him from under his... no, not from under his lashes, because that would imply Jin was trying to flirt and Go was positive that that was the last thing Jin was trying to do.

"And that includes drinking too much at group dates?" he asked sceptically. Jin sighed and was no longer meeting his eyes, his head drooping forward a bit as he muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"None of your business," Jin snapped, his hand flailing at Go's shoulder in an attempt to push him away. "And quit carrying me, I can get home myself."

"The hell you can," Go retorted, making no effort to stop his friend as Jin moved away and took a few wobbling steps forward. He waited just long enough to prove his point, then caught up with his friend, slinging his arm back around his shoulder. "Look, whatever's going on, you don't want to tell me and that's fine," he sighed. "Just... I doubt it's worth the hangover you're going to have in the morning."

Jin shrugged but didn't otherwise reply, which only served to leave Go even more uneasy. Something was definitely wrong, he knew that now, but it wasn't something Jin was going to confide in him about. He could only hope that if it was that important then Jin would talk to _someone_ , if not him. The rest of the walk home passed in an awkward silence only broken when they reached Go's apartment complex.

"You be alright with the stairs?" he asked, carefully manouevring himself and Jin through the main entrance. "There's no lift in these buildings."

Jin simply shrugged which Go took to be an affirmative. Well, if there were problems Jin only had himself to blame: if he hadn't drunk so much...

Ah, there they were, right outside his apartment. Not for the first time Go was glad he lived on the first floor, it made a lot of things more convenient. Like getting a drunk friend up and into a safe space where he could sleep it off.

"I'll get the spare futon out," he said, sitting Jin down by the table. "Wait here."

"Small place," Jin replied lazily, sprawling his upper body over the table top. "Cosy."

"Not everyone can afford high rent apartments," Go shot back. "Stop complaining."

"I wasn't complaining," Jin protested, lifting his head and giving Go a bleary look. "'s nice."

"Oh." Go blinked, feeling a little off balance at the compliment. "Okay then. Anyway, the futon's all set up when you're ready."

Jin nodded and dropped his head back down onto the table top. Go shrugged and decided to get them both some water to counter the alcohol they'd consumed that evening, but by the time he was finished and setting a glass down by Jin's head it was to find that Jin had fallen asleep at the little table. Putting his own glass down, Go sighed and once again draped Jin's arm around his shoulder, walking him over to the guest futon and carefully lowering him down, pulling the covers up and over him, just stopping short of tucking Jin in, which would be embarrassing, even if Jin never found out about it.

Not quite ready to call it a night yet, Go made his way back to the table and dutifully drank his water, although as he hadn't drunk that much it probably wasn't necessary. He changed quickly into his nightwear and settled down in his own futon. At some point Jin had revived enough to shift in his sleep and for a moment Go would have sworn he could see his friend watching him. Then, just as he was about to ask if something was wrong, he realised it had to just be a trick of the dim light because Jin was sound asleep. He shook his head to clear it of fanciful notions and closed his eyes. Everything would make more sense in the morning, he was sure.


End file.
